


The Venice Brigantine（中文原文）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 沿途收集到的所有情报，都告诉船上的水手们，没人会来救君士坦丁堡了。摆在费里与这帮人面前的，只有两条路：既然孤立无援的君士坦丁堡已回天乏术，曾抵挡过伊斯兰世界无数次攻击的城墙此次注定会陷落，他们最好的选择应该是索性乘船回意大利，回到西方的基督教世界去；或者，他们履行君士坦丁十一世托付给他们的使命，再次回到那个陷于苦难漩涡之中的君士坦丁堡，把这个绝望的消息告诉皇帝，不管此时君士坦丁堡在土耳其人还是基督徒的手中，不管他们此行是生是死，他们都必须返回。





	The Venice Brigantine（中文原文）

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意，这一部分人的部分比国家的部分多。  
> 本章参考资料：1453:the holy war for Constantinople and the clash of Islam and the west（Roger Crowley）第十一章（恐怖的机械）
> 
> 终于开始看这个很著名的系列了，刚看完第一部，我就忍不住写了这篇文章。对于我自己来说，这本书，最震撼我的不是奥斯曼人的英勇无畏与无穷无尽的牺牲；不是战斗中的恢弘场面；不是攻守双方的斗智斗勇；不是那些庄严而神圣的祈祷场景。而是文中我所描述的这一个小插曲。
> 
> 文中斜体字直接摘抄自原文。

1453年5月3日，君士坦丁堡皇宫内，一项重要会议正在召开。与会的是参与君士坦丁堡守卫战相关的指挥官、民政要人和教会人士，这些人中除了希腊人，还有威尼斯人、热内亚人，还有极少的西班牙人。

海格抱着小费里，坐在一旁看着他俩的上司君士坦丁十一世与朱斯蒂尼亚尼主持会议，这是一次吵闹的辩论大会。

距离奥斯曼人第一次攻城，已经过了一个多月。尽管君士坦丁堡内的守军顽强抵挡住了奥斯曼人炮轰、人海战术、突袭、海战甚至是地道战的攻击，但本就势单力薄的守军此时已经损失惨重。 _疲惫、饥饿与绝望开始给守军们带来严重的损失。_

在4月28日的出城夜袭失败后，威尼斯人更是失去他们的80多名亲密的战友。此次失败激发了本就不团结的基督教联盟互相猜疑与埋怨，最后君士坦丁十一世不得不亲自调停。海格与费里的上司召开这次会议，就是为了商讨如何解决他们岌岌可危的现状，他们仍在为使君士坦丁堡保留在基督教世界中做最后的努力。

然而，这场会议开始后，各派人士又开始了他们原先的争吵，把商讨对策一事暂时放在了一边。

“我们需要为伙伴们的牺牲讨个交代，土耳其人显然提前得知了我们夜袭的消息，肯定是加拉塔的热内亚人把这个消息偷偷传给他们的！”威尼斯人说。

“如果不是你们的夜袭部队不按计划行事，事情也不会变得这么糟，”热内亚人反驳，“说到底，你们出城后说不定只是打算偷溜回意大利，我们不同，我们的家在加拉塔（注：热内亚人在那里建造的城市），我们会在这里坚守到最后一刻！”

“除了你们，谁有能力向苏丹通风报信？！”希腊人插入讨论，“加拉塔在本次战役的态度一直就这么暧昧不清。”

“如果我们不保持中立，先遭殃的会是我们的城市！我们可是冒着惹怒土耳其人的危险允许你们把金角湾的铁链固定到我们的城墙上的！”热内亚人反驳，“倒是你们，作为君士坦丁堡真正的居民，我们可是看见你们放弃修补被损坏的城墙，先回家给家人找吃的了。”

“我们的家就在这儿，如果我连家人都喂不活，救城墙有什么用？！”希腊人驳斥。

“那接下来我们把教堂的圣餐也作为救助物资吧，我保证每名士兵的家人都能得到妥善安置。”海格的上司君士坦丁十一世终于开口。

“怎么能这样？！”教会人士此时坐不住了，“这是对上帝的大不敬，城市必将因此蒙受更大的苦难！”

“我已经决定了。”君士坦丁十一世平静地说，他转向费里的上司，热内亚人朱斯蒂尼亚尼。在君士坦丁堡向西方基督教世界发出无助的呼救后，意大利只有朱斯蒂尼亚尼与他的700名意大利水手自费远征于此，他们并无义务舍命拯救这座圣城，但他们心中的理想驱使他们做出了这样的壮举，“将军，你认为我们接下来该怎么办？”

“说这个之前，我认为我们应该先解决您的安危问题，”朱斯蒂尼亚尼思忖着说，“我当然会尽我所有的智慧保护这座已屹立千年的城墙，但是，我并不敢保证我最终能完成目标。所以，你们应该找好后路，我可以把我的桨帆船献给您，您可逃离君士坦丁堡，在伯罗奔尼撒半岛重整旗鼓，以图东山再起。”

君士坦丁十一世沉默了，看样子他在考虑费里上司的提议。他看向参会人员，问他们是否支持这个提议，大部分人都点了头。他又看向海格，问对方：“如果我打算逃走，你会跟着我走吗？”

海格平静地摇了摇头，慢悠悠的回复上司：“我的家在这里。”

君士坦丁十一世又一次陷入了沉默，很快，豆大的泪珠开始从他的眼眶涌出，他满怀深情地对在场的每一个人说：“ _我赞赏和感激你们的建议，感谢你们每一个人，因为这建议符合我的利益，一定是这样的。但我怎么能这么做？怎么能离开教会、上帝的教堂、帝国和所有人民？请告诉我，如果我逃走的话，全世界会怎么看我？不，众位大人，不行。我要在这里和你们一起殒身报国。_ ”

皇帝向参会人员鞠躬致敬，哭得伤心欲绝，会上的许多人都流下了眼泪。

接着，他提出了一个更务实的建议，他建议威尼斯人应该偷偷派一艘船出城到爱琴海去，在海上寻找可能出现的西方援救船队。有十几名意大利人很快接受了皇帝的提议，朱斯蒂尼亚尼特意让小费里也跟着上了这艘威尼斯双桅帆船，因为他对费里的海上知识非常信任。

这艘双桅帆船乔装成土耳其人的船只，顺利逃出了君士坦丁堡——这座基督教过去最富饶的圣城，此时奥斯曼人炮火下的地狱。

5月中旬，在费里的帮助下，这艘船迅速游遍了各个岛屿，然而，并没有找到任何救援队出现的迹象。费里从来往的意大利商船得来的消息是 _，威尼斯舰队正在希腊外海，谨慎地搜寻关于奥斯曼海军意图的情报，而教皇从威尼斯租借的桨帆船（教皇答应过君士坦丁堡会派船过去营救）还在修建过程中......_

沿途收集到的所有情报，都告诉船上的水手们，没人会来救君士坦丁堡了。摆在费里与这帮人面前的，只有两条路：既然孤立无援的君士坦丁堡已回天乏术，曾抵挡过伊斯兰世界无数次攻击的城墙此次注定会陷落，他们最好的选择应该是索性乘船回意大利，回到西方的基督教世界去；或者，他们履行君士坦丁十一世托付给他们的使命，再次回到那个陷于苦难漩涡之中的君士坦丁堡，把这个绝望的消息告诉皇帝， _ _不_ 管此时君士坦丁堡在土耳其人还是基督徒的手中，不管他们此行是生是死，他们都必须返回。_

甲板上展开了激烈的讨论，最后他们决定投票表决。最终结果是同意返还君士坦丁堡的领先一票，此时大家都看向了比他们低了好几个头的费里。

“意大利酱，”一名水手说，“现在，到你投票了。你情况特殊，所以我们同意你一人顶两票。”

其实，费里心中早已做好了选择。他走到同意返还君士坦丁堡的那群人中间，把自己的小手也放到了他们叠放着的手的上方。

====

这艘威尼斯双桅帆船在5月23日回到君士坦丁堡，将这个坏消息告诉了皇帝本人。君士坦丁十一世感谢了这些义无反顾返还的水手，然后绝望地痛哭起来，他最终认识到，基督教世界连一艘救援船只都没有派出，他认识到、海格认识到、希腊人认识到，他们存在了千年的家园继续存留下去的希望已完全断绝。

此后，君士坦丁十一世与朱斯蒂尼亚尼以及他们仅存的几千名士兵，仍尽他们最大的努力保卫城市。他们顽强抵抗，克服了土耳其人给他们制造的一个又一个麻烦，直到1453年5月29日，君士坦丁堡才完全失陷，这是奥斯曼人攻城后的第48天。此后，君士坦丁堡，成为了过去，只存在于历史与传说中。

由于奥斯曼人攻城后进行了屠城，那些传说中的君士坦丁堡的建筑在现代已多数不见踪影，唯有宏伟的狄奥多西城墙如今依然威风凛凛，每天在海上迎接从世界各地到来的游客。

在君士坦丁堡完全陷落前，就已经有许多意大利人乘船逃离了城市，但来自克里特的意大利人一直坚守金角湾附近的塔楼到最后一刻。奥斯曼帝国的上司默罕默德二世无法将他们赶出，最终只得与他们协商，答应他们如果放弃城墙，可以自由离去。他们犹豫了一会儿，最终乘着自己的船，离开了这座已然陷落的圣城。

费里之后也跟着他的上司乘船逃回了意大利，他们回去后，西方基督教世界才开始陷入君士坦丁堡落入异教徒手里的恐慌之中。朱斯蒂尼亚尼在守城战中受了重伤，回到意大利后被所有人责难守城不利，很快在伤势与屈辱中死去。

希腊人的命运则更加艰辛与坎坷，他们后来过着所有战后难民们会经历的生活：奴役、屈辱、流离失所。他们的最后一位皇帝——君士坦丁堡十一世的在5月29日那天便战死沙场，但他是如何死的、在何处死的、尸首下落，却无人得知，希腊人为此为他编造了许多美好的传说。至少有一点，是确凿无疑的——他履行了自己以身报国的承诺。

Fine.


End file.
